


Day-care is the only option

by Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain



Series: a collection of short AOT stories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Child Eren Yeager, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, M/M, dad erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain/pseuds/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain
Summary: Erwin can't trust Levi on his own, so he takes him to the nearby Daycare.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith (hinted), Levi & Eren Yeager
Series: a collection of short AOT stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Day-care is the only option

“Levi get your shoes on!” Erwin called from the kitchen, his head practically falling off his shoulders as he rushed around trying to find Levi’s little hand sanitiser bottle. He was a busy man, he worked at a law firm as a solicitor and that took up most of his day, but when he wasn’t dishing out legal advice or dealing with his co-worker Hange’s madness he was looking after his Son Levi. Or maybe Levi looked after him- it was hard to tell when the five year old was as well spoken and responsible as his father at such a young age. 

“Have you seen your hand sanitiser?” the man asked as he made his way down the hall to the front door where Levi stood waiting, a blank look on his face as he watched his father run around like a headless chicken. “You gave it to me,” he told him, pulling it out of his coat pocket to show the man. That was met with a quiet ‘oh’ as the man pulled on his shoes and laced them up as quick as possible, and then he paused for a second. “You know I'm doing this because I can’t trust you on your own just yet, right?” 

“You told me twice.” the five year old retorted, rolling his eyes and getting a scolding for that. The boy was good at tutting and rolling his eyes. Erwin supposed he got that habit from his mother, even if Levi had never met her. 

“You know what you did wrong,” Erwin told him as he picked the boy up and slung his own book bag over his shoulder, multiple files stuffed into it. “No-”

“You tried to bleach the carpet because the cat pooped on it, and while i appreciate your sense of hygiene, I can’t trust you to not hurt yourself Levi, you're very precious to me and i can't have you getting hurt.” he sighed as he made his way out the front door, locking it and strapping the boy into his booster seat in the back of the car. “And poor Bean will get sick if you feed him much more chocolate,” he smiled, looking back at Levi as he started the car. There was a slight pout on his lip and Erwin found it incredibly cute.    
  


The journey was mostly quiet, but Levi asked his dad for his favourite CD to be put on and Erwin cursed himself for introducing the boy to anything but his own favourite genres. He guessed this is what he got for trying to give Levi as many interests as possible. 

Levi refused to leave the car when they first pulled up in the day-care parking lot, but he was no match for his father’s strength and was quickly carried in despite his quiet pleas for his dad not to leave him alone. 

Erwin sighed gently, and kneeled down to hug Levi tightly, smiling sadly as his little boy hugged him back just as tight. “I’m sorry buddy, but just think of this like nursery school,” he offered, but Levi seemed more distressed at the prospect of another day at school. He struggled to calm down Levi, and it seemed like one of the day-care workers finally noticed the struggle Erwin was facing in the cloak room. “Good morning,” a sweet voice greeted, and Erwin smiled at the young man who kneeled down to greet Levi. “My name is Armin,” he hummed, a soft smile on his face as he tried to make eye contact with the boy from over Erwin’s shoulder. It was then that Erwin noticed just how cute and petite the man was, he could have only been in his mid twenties, and he gave off a paternal aura that calmed both Erwin and his son. “What's your name?” he asked gently, offering a hand out for Levi, who surprisingly took it and slowly opened his arms for another hug. Erwin just about choked on his own tongue as he watched his germaphobe of a son hug this man like he had known him for years. It made him all that more attractive. 

“Levi,” the boy answered, tightening his hold on the carer’s shirt as he hugged him, and Erwin smiled as the man winked at him, as if to say ‘i've got it from here.’ After signing his son in, giving them emergency contact information, and saying one last goodbye Erwin was on the road again.

Armin, the carer, led Levi through the playroom and to the quiet corner, sitting down with him at one of the colouring tables. The small boy reached out and grabbed some paper, hesitantly grabbing a blue colouring pencil. “Can I colour with you?” he asked, and Levi thought about it for only a second, before he nodded and pushed one of the colouring sheets towards him. The two sat and coloured for a few minutes, until the peace was broken by a certain mop of brown hair. 

“Who are you?” Eren asked as he sat down at the table, Armin letting out a quiet sigh as he spotted the way he was growing frustrated for some reason. Poor Levi looked up from his paper and stated his name, and then came the outburst that came with every new child at the day-care. 

“Well I'm Eren! And you better get away from Armin because I'm going to marry him one day!” he shouted, causing the surrounding carers to chuckle to themselves. “Hey, Eren, what did I tell you?” Armin asked, a disappointed tone in his voice. Levi watched Eren deflate slightly with a calculating gaze, and pushed himself off of his chair to stand before Eren. Armin had to hold back a giggle at the height difference between the two, letting them have their intense staring contest. Levi won.

“You want to marry Armin?” he asked, and Eren nodded as he pouted, “we’ll i want to marry Armin too, so we can both marry Armin,” he stated plainly. The other boy was hesitant for a moment, but after some deliberation with himself and nodded firmly. “Fine!”

Frankly he was shocked, Eren always managed to get into fights with new kids, but it seemed like Levi had totally avoided it. Armin made a note to himself to tell Erwin what a good kid he had.

The rest of the day went by without fault, and so did the next few days he spent at the day-care after that one. Levi actually asked to go on his weekends, and when Erwin came to pick him up he was met with the boy and his friend Eren attached to the man’s legs. Then one day they weren’t. Armin stood alone in the cloak room, a flushed face as he smiled at Erwin. 

“Hey,” he welcomed, and Erwin nodded as greeted. “Where are your little protectors?” he asked with a chuckle, and Armin sighed. “Well...we had a conversation, and they decided that Eren has to go home with Levi today for a sleepover,” he told the man. Of all the responses Erwin wasn't expecting that one. “Oh, is that so?” he laughed, and Armin nodded, “they’re hiding in the bathrooms together, I’ve called Eren’s mother and she said she would let Eren sleep if it was okay with you, she’s on her way to pick him up anyways,” he hummed, and Erwin nodded, his eyes drawn to the man as they always were. He had taken quite a fancy to Armin Arlert, and he just couldn’t stop himself from getting closer, his hand sweeping his hair behind his ear. 

“You look tired,” he mumbled, his thumb caressing the man’s flushed cheeks, leaning into his touch as he smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Erwin hummed, smiling back down at him. “You’re too handsome,” Armin muttered, drawing a small chuckle from Erwin. The two continued to stand like that for a while, only pulling away when Eren’s mother came into the day-care. Erwin was glad he had chosen to take Levi to day-care, he would have never met Armin, the prettiest guy he had ever laid eyes upon. 

**Author's Note:**

> im not happy with this one, kinda sucks, just wanted to get this done with and post for the sake of posting


End file.
